Nicole dela Cruz
|image = Nicole dela Cruz (2).jpg |caption = Nicole dela Cruz in The Return of Godzilla |species = Human |nationality = Filipino |occupation = Student |relationships = Ella dela Cruz (sister) Lily Pelaez (close friend) Diana Santiago (close friend) Louise Ocampo (friend) Kathleen Gonzales (friend) Annalyn Diaz (friend) |firstappearance = ''The Return of Godzilla'' |played = Kate Valdez}} Nicole dela Cruz is a character played by Kate Valdez and also one of the main protagonists in the Reiwa series that first appeared in the 2018 Godzilla film, The Return of Godzilla. Name The name "Nicole" is a French feminine derivative of the masculine given name Nicolas, which is of Greek origin and has been formed as a compound of the words for "victory" and "people" (hence it may be interpreted as "victory of the people"). History Reiwa Series The Return of Godzilla Seperated from her sister Ella when she was only three years old, she meets Lily at the age of 5. They became friends after some time, with the two becoming very close friends as time goes on. In 2018, after the Valentine's Day incident, Nicole confronts her sister Ella, for placing Lily's life at risk because of her actions. The two began to fight, but is stopped by several bystanders in the area. At the Manila City Hall one week later, Nicole risks her life in an attempt to rescue Lily, and the two return home afterwards. During Godzilla's rampage, Lily goes to the Presidental Palace with her other friends, to expose the truth to the world regarding Cecilia's death. However, Ella confronts Nicole for the second time, causing the two to fight once again. During the chaos, Vince kills Kathleen, injures Annalyn, and takes Lily hostage while Godzilla disables the Palace's power supply. Ella injures Nicole and tries to kill her, but Nicole manages to escape and tries to save Lily again. At Jones Bridge, Nicole rescues Lily from Vince, but after they saw Godzilla heading towards them, they escape from the bridge. However, Vince manages to shoot Lily, causing her to fall into the Pasig River, Nicole also jumps into the river in an attempt to save her. Two days later, Lily's deceased body was found, with Nicole mourning Lily's death. Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion One year after Godzilla's attack, Nicole still can't accept Lily's death. One night however, she was brutally murdered. Months later, the case was closed and was unresolved due to lack of evidence or witnesses on who killed Nicole. This caused conflicts between humanity and nature to increase in the following years with Ebirah attacking New York City a few months later. Death She was killed during the events of Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion, where she was brutally murdered while she was sleeping on her own home at night. Her deceased body was then chopped to pieces, with only her body being found, her legs, arms, and her head remained missing until years later after Christine solved Nicole's murder case. Gallery Nicole dela Cruz.jpg Nicole dela Cruz (4).jpg Nicole dela Cruz (5).jpg Nicole dela Cruz (3).jpg|Nicole dela Cruz in Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion Trivia * One of the deleted sequences from the film featuring Nicole being kidnapped, only to be rescued by Lily and Diana. This sequence can be seen in the extended version of the film. Category:Characters (Meesmoth) Category:Deceased